memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
If Memory Serves (episode)
}} Spock and Burnham head to Talos IV, where the process of healing Spock forces the siblings to confront their troubled past. Stamets desperately tries to reconnect with an increasingly disconnected Hugh, while Tyler struggles to shed the crew’s suspicions of him due to his past as Voq. Summary Teaser Act One Act Two Act Three Act Four Log entries *"Personal log, Captain Christopher Pike. Stardate 1532.9. Still no word from Commander Burnham, but I know she won't give up until she finds her brother Spock. As much as it pains me to think the worst of any Starfleet division, I do hope she locates him before Section 31 does." Memorable quotes Background information Story and script Cast and characters * Melissa George becomes the second actor to portray Vina. Susan Oliver originated the role in . * Rob Brownstein becomes the second actor to portray the Keeper. Meg Wyllie originated the role while Malachi Throne voiced the Keeper in . It is not explicitly stated, however, that Brownstein is actually playing the same individual as Wyllie. * The opening teaser features archival footage from featuring most of the original pilot cast, most notably Jeffrey Hunter and Leonard Nimoy. This marks Hunter's first on-screen Trek appearance since (which also used archival footage) and Nimoy's first appearance in a TV episode since . Majel Barrett, shown as Number One, makes her first on-screen appearance since (discounting her voiceover work in numerous episodes and films). Preproduction Visual effects Music and sound * This is the second Discovery episode to feature the original Alexander Courage theme from TOS, this time heard during the teaser. Continuity * By way of archival footage from , this is the first Discovery episode to explicitly tie to episodes of a TOS-era story, though no attempt is made to explain discrepancies in terms of technology and the design of the USS Enterprise. * The episode reveals the Starbase 11 is located two light years away from Talos IV. * Lt. Owosekun states that travel to Talos IV is prohibited, and Captain Leland states that Pike and Discovery face disciplinary action, but no reference is made to the death penalty provision of General Order 7, leaving it unclear as to whether it was in place at the time of this episode. * It is revealed in this episode that the s of the mirror universe tried to defend themselves against the Terran Empire using their telepathic abilities, but Emperor annihilated them and “their stupid singing plants.” * The Talosians are revealed to have the ability to transmit images across great distances, if only briefly. They projected the illusion of Commodore José I. Mendez in a similar way in and . This may tie in to how Spock made arrangements for Pike's care prior to the events of "The Menagerie". * Young Burnham calls Spock a "half-breed". James T. Kirk uses the same insult (albeit only as a tactic) on him in . * This is the first Star Trek episode to feature footage from the original series since . Reception and aftermath * Production history * : Title publicly revealed * : Premiere airdate on CBS All Access * : International release date (outside Canada and the USA) Links and references Starring * Sonequa Martin-Green as Michael Burnham * Doug Jones as Saru * Anthony Rapp as Paul Stamets * Mary Wiseman as Sylvia Tilly * Wilson Cruz as Hugh Culber * Shazad Latif as ;and * Anson Mount as Christopher Pike Special guest star * Michelle Yeoh as Guest starring * Melissa George as Vina * Ethan Peck as Spock * Alan van Sprang as Leland * Rachael Ancheril as Nhan * Dee Pelletier as a Talosian * Rob Brownstein as The Keeper * Alisen Down as a Starfleet Psychiatrist Co-starring * Hannah Cheesman as Lt. Cmdr. Airiam * Emily Coutts as Lt. Keyla Detmer * Patrick Kwok-Choon as Lt. Gen Rhys * Oyin Oladejo as Lt. Joann Owosekun * Ronnie Rowe Jr. as Lt. R.A. Bryce * Julianne Grossman as Discovery Computer * Arista Arhin as Young Burnham * Riley Gilchrist as Andorian Admiral * Liam Hughes as Young Spock * Harry Judge as * Jon De Leon as Section 31 Engineer * Sara Mitich as Lt. Nilsson * Tara Nicodemo as Admiral Patar Uncredited co-stars * Nicole Dickinson as Talosian #3 * Majel Barrett as Number One (archive footage) * Peter Duryea as José Tyler (archive footage) * John Hoyt as Philip Boyce (archive footage) * Jeffrey Hunter as Christopher Pike (archive footage) * Robert C. Johnson as Transporter Chief 's voice (archive footage) * Jon Lormer as Theodore Haskins (archive footage) * Edward Madden as the Geologist (archive footage) * Leonard Nimoy as Spock (archive footage) * Susan Oliver as Vina (archive footage) * Serena Sande as the 2nd Talosian (archive footage) * Georgia Schmidt as the 1st Talosian (archive footage) * Adam Roarke as Garison (archive footage) * Meg Wyllie as the Keeper (archive footage) * Unknown actors as ** Bridge guard #1 (archive footage) ** Bridge guard #2 (archive footage) Stunt doubles Stand-in References Alpha Quadrant; Andoria; artificial intelligence; asopao; Beta Quadrant; black alert; black hole; carbon dioxide; Colby; Class C shuttlecraft; class M; ; ; CTP; data core; dinner; DSC 06; duotronics; Earth; forest; ; hospital; light year; logic; mind meld; nitrogen; oxygen; petabyte; quantum field; Quiliam Station; Red Angel; Sarek; Section 31; SQL injection; Starbase 11; Starfleet uniform (2250s-early 2270s); Starfleet uniform code of conduct; Talos IV; ; Talos system; Talosian; ; Talosian singing plant; Tellar Prime; Terran Empire; Terran universe; time; transporter; Vina; Voq; Vulcan's Forge External links * * |next= }} Category:DIS episodes